Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory can require power to maintain its data and can include random-access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), among others. Non-volatile memory can provide persistent data by retaining stored data when not powered and can include NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, read only memory (ROM), and resistance variable memory such as phase change random access memory (PCRAM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), and magnetic random access memory (MRAM), among others.
Memory devices can be utilized as volatile and non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications in need of high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Non-volatile memory may be used in, for example, personal computers, portable memory sticks, solid state drives (SSDs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable music players, for example, MP3 players, and movie players, among other electronic devices. Data, such as program code, user data, and/or system data, such as a basic input/output system (BIOS), are typically stored in non-volatile memory devices.
Memory devices may include various memory components, and a failure of one or more of the memory components often leads to a replacement of the memory devices. Also, various memory components are not replaceable while maintaining device operation (e.g., without powering down the system).